Yume No Moji Retsu
by Konpeki No Sora
Summary: ::Five-shot:: Let's not leave these strings to be left untied, now shall we? A collection of high-school oneshots focusing on different pairings.


**A/N: Just to make things clear, this chapter is not really**__**ZackxTifa. It's more like CloudxTifa. Oh, and I'm planning on making this story five chapters only. You can suggest a pairing for me to write since I haven't got everything planned out yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone I mention, sadly. But wishing doesn't hurt.**

**Good Friend**

**I**t hurts being such a giver. It hurts when you're such a good friend, too.

There are times when my friends' emotions matter more than my own. After all, I'm the toughest one. Just like tempered glass. I'm the one whose supposed to defend the four of them.

Of course Zack agrees. Aerith agrees. Yuffie... begs to differ. And Vincent... he wouldn't bother saying anything about it.

It hurts being such a giver. It hurts when you're such a good friend, too.

There are times when my friends' feelings matter more than my own. After all, I'm the strongest. I am Philotes and Heracles rolled into one. Not only am I amazingly strong, I'm really handsome, too.

Of course Zack agrees. Aerith would think of another Greek god or goddess to twist my statement. Yuffie would shake her head in disapproval. And Vincent... he wouldn't bother saying anything about it.

It hurts being such a giver. It hurts when you're such a good friend, too.

There are times when my friends' lives matter more than my own. After all, I'm the savoir. I wouldn't mind stepping into a pit of fire and battle some source of evil if it means I'm saving my friends.

Of course Zack agrees. Aerith would try to digress and think of another topic than my heroic exploits and whatever. Yuffie would raise an eyebrow at me. And Vincent... he wouldn't say anything, like always.

It hurts being such a giver. It hurts when you're such a good friend, too.

During that one recess time, a word spread like a wild fire. The whole world suddenly fell quiet.

Everything stood still.

Linked little fingers. S_he_ and Zack were walking in the cafeteria, their little fingers linked to each other.

Me, Aerith, Yuffie and Vincent were a bit behind from them, keeping distance since they _were_ a couple.

One of us has fallen. Unfortunately.

In a way or two, I feel genuinely happy for my best friend. Come on. He was in love with _her _since we were in sixth grade.

Of course I feel happy for him. Yeah, I'm not really the one whose vocal and gets perfect grades in Expression conveying 101. Not that we have that subject in high school, but what the heck.

I've never seen Zack so happy before.

It hurts being such a giver. It hurts when you're such a good friend, too.

_You're invincible, Cloud! _

Oh, sure.

_You're a superhuman._

Is that the case?

_You told me before that you hate girls, right?_

Only once.

_You're the greatest friend ever, Cloud._

Is that so?

_I love her, Cloud. I hope she's okay._

… _She's so undeniably beautiful, Cloud._

… _She's the one for me. I'm sure of it._

It hurts being such a giver. It hurts when you're such a good friend, too.

It throbs. It stings. It bleeds. **To. No. End. At. All. **

Just because I'm superhuman... doesn't mean that my feelings are the ones that can't get hurt.

_You're the greatest friend ever, Cloud._

And so I won't let _some girl_ get in the way of our friendship. I swear. I won't let my emotions get the best of me. I'm not weak. I'm a steel-fisted man who's ready to drill his knuckles on the face of _any person _who means harm to any of his friends.

Come on.

Just break my heart, but don't hurt my best friend.

**... I'm a pretty good liar. **

_She_ lets go of Zackfor a moment to buy a snack. Aerith just waves at himwhileYuffie flashes him a grin. He's walking towards us. Aerith takes hold of my hand. She whispered to me, "You're our Cloud Strife. You're going be strong no matter what."

And that's our Aerith. Always backing us up whenever needed. I could use some of her spirits now.

"Hey, guys."

Yuffie and Aerith smiled at him, Vincent just waved. I remained pallid, fighting back the selfish green monster inside me. Friends, I repeated to myself . **Friends**.

"Take care of her, Zack. Break her heart, I'll break your nose."

Zack smiled at me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're a good friend, Cloud."

Am I? Am I really that good? I felt Aerith's grip on my hand tighten. I turn to her. She nods.

So I face himonce more, giving a smile (which came out more like a half-smile). "Make her happy."

And it'll be like you're making _me_ happy as well.

When Zackand _her_ were far behind the four of us, Vincent tried to smile at me. "Cloud, this time, we will be the ones to help you."

"There's no need for that. I can help myself."

I'll take the needles without the cushion. I'll take the fall without the parachute. I'll dive without the vest. I'll take the hit without the guard.

I'm a superhuman. I don't need any help at all.

There are times when my friends' feelings matter more than my own. I'm with them because I'm the most powerful. I'm the shield. I'm the sword.

Vincent gives me a sceptic look. "Really? Alright then. But we will still be here for you."

"Thanks," I mutter, nodding.

It hurts being such a giver. It hurts when you're such a good friend, too.

**A/N: Erm, did anyone like it? I'm only going to continue if anyone does… And by the way, Yume No Moji Retsu means **String Of Dreams** in Japanese.**


End file.
